My Love? is My Assistant?
by Cherryflower-chan
Summary: Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat dingin, menyebabkan ia harus masuk kedalam sebuah masalah yang menurutnya sulit untuk diselesaikan. Namun dibalik semua itu ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang menunggunya. Apakah itu? Penasaran?/ silahkan RnR minna-san .
1. Chapter 1

**My love? Is.. My assistant?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & Naruto shippuden **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AR, AU, GaJe, GaNyam, Aneh, OOC, dll**

**Rate: T+ (may be)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship (may be)**

**Note: **

**Haruno Sakura sifatnya Dingin, Pendiam **

**Uchiha Sasuke sifatnya Cerewet, Super aktif**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Don't like? FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu…

Gadis yang cantik dan berpostur ramping itu, berjalan dengan santainya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tasnya yang berisi buku pelajaran dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa sebuah tas kecil yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kamera SLR. Semua mata menatapnya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat wajah itu. Begitu juga dengan pemuda ini.

"Hai." pemuda ini tampak antusias dengan kedatangan gadis berambut _solf __pink_, beriris _green emerald_ dan berparas cantik ini di koridor sekolah. Pemuda ini berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. Gadis itu terdiam membisu tanpa menggubris sapaan pemuda berrambut _bob_ itu. Jangankan menjawab, menatap pemuda itu saja tidak.

"Hai, nama aku Rock Lee. Nama mu Haruno Sakura kan? Pindahan dari Amerika kan? Kau masuk kelas apa? Perlu aku antar?" pertanyaan itu terlewat bertubi-tubi tanpa sebuah jawaban dari gadis dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini hanya terdiam tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Lee,

"Aku boleh lewat?" jawab gadis ini datar. Setelah itu Sakura berlalu begitu saja, sedangkan Lee hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah memendam rasa kesalnya sekaligus malu.

"AAAARGGHH.." Lee menghentakan kakinya lalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain…

"Naruto, ayo cepat!" ucap seorang pemuda kepada sahabatnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam, dan beriris hitam keabu-abuan. Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Ya!" sahut pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu pada Sasuke dengan nada yang terburu-buru juga. Pemuda ini memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan beriris _blue sapphire_. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berumur 17 tahun, mereka juga bersekolah di Hakugen Senior High School dan sekarang mereka sedang menjalani tahun ajaran ke-2 disekolah SMA yang terkenal di Jepang itu.

"Sasuke! Ada berita yang sekarang ini lagi HOT lho~. Katanya... ada siswi baru, pindahan dari Amerika. Dan katanya lagi dia pintar dan cantik. Dan… yang paling HOT lagi, kau tau? Lee... dia dibikin malu sama gadis itu." Ucap Naruto yang panjang lebar. Dan dia juga mengatakan hanya dengan sekali nafas.

"Oh." jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya sambil menatap _smartphone _ nya yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Hanya 'Oh'? Bikin aku seneng sedikit napa? Singkat banget sih jawabnya! Kayak tidak punya kata-kata lain aja." Protes Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan _smartphone _nya.

"Terus?" ulang Sasuke sambil memandang ekspresi wajah Naruto sahabatnya itu.

"Ya gitu deh, masa kau tidak tertarik?" ulang Naruto dengan menaikan salah satu alisnya ke atas.

"Eng... tidak." Jawab Sasuke enteng,

"Kau ngomong ngirit banget sih. Minta dibayar ya?" Naruto memutar bola matanya sebal, jika ia berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang perempuan, pasti Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapannya itu.

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke polos.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto bergegas menuju kelasnya. Mereka terburu-buru karena mereka bangun terlambat. Entah ia terlalu terburu-buru atau apa. Kini ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Uhh.." ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit. Sasuke masih terduduk menatap lantai koridor sekolahnya. Sebuah tangan terulur, tanpa pilih-pilih ia menerima bantuan itu.

"_Arigatou._" ucapnya tanpa menatap wajah orang yang menolongnya sekaligus yang ia tabrak.

Orang itu berlalu. Mereka berdua hanya menatap punggung orang itu yang perlahan menghilang dari balik koridor. Sasuke tersadar.. ia memandang orang disebelahnya, yaitu Naruto yang dari tadi sudah ada disampingnya.

"Naruto!? Naruto!? Hooii!" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mematung menatap punggung orang tadi.

"Naruto!?" panggil nya lagi karena tidak dijawab, langsung saja tangannya itu dengan lancang menepuk pipi pemuda yang ada disebelahnya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Naruto.

"SASUKE! SAKIT TAUU!" protes Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya,

"Habis.. dari tadi kau cuma diam." jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir,

"Kau tau?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto,

"Dia itu Haruno Sakura!" Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"Mulai lagi.." gumam Sasuke tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto,

"Jadi gimana menurut mu? Cantik kan Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar lagi(?),

"Hmmm.." ucap Sasuke ditemanni Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama,

"Biasa aja." Seketika wajah Naruto berubah saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tau ah! Aku pusing. Hinata yang cantiknya minta ampun aja kau bilang biasa aja. Sekarang Sakura yang cantiknya cetar membahana badai halilintar(?), juga sama. Emang kau tidak normal ya?" Naruto mengucapkan itu tanpa melihat Sasuke yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah menahan amarah.

'TAK!' sebuah jitakkan dari tangan Sasuke sudah melesat di keningnya Naruto.

"_BAKA_! Kau bilang aku tidak normal!" protes Sasuke sambil melipat tangan kanan dan kirinya didepan dadanya.

"Aduh.. _just kidding_!" dengus Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan santai, namun tampak mempesona yang sebelah tangannya yang dimasukannya kedalam saku roknya. Tidak henti-hentinya puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Sekarang gadis itu kini sudah berada dipinggir jalan, menunduk menatap hasil foto yang ia dapat melalu layar kamera.

Sedangkan disisi lain seorang pemuda berjalan sambil menunuduk menatap buku dihadapannya, karena keduanya sambil menunduk jadilah..

BRUK!

"_Ittai_.." rintih pemuda itu sekali lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, begitu juga gadis yang ia tabrak, namun gadis itu tak berkata sepatah kata-pun. Akhirnya gadis itu pun tersadar kameranya terpental ke jalanan dan rusak terlindas mobil,

"_Gomen_, kamera mu..." ucap Sasuke pelan. Akhirnya keduanya berdiri,

"Kau harus mengganti kamera ku!" ucap gadis itu keras dan dengan nada sedikit membentak, matanya seperti berapi-api.

"Kan bukan aku yang melindas!" protes Sasuke ini tak kalah keras.

"Tapi ini semua gara-gara kau!" jawabnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"Hhhh.." keluh Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Memang berapa harganya?" lanjutnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"500.000 yen." jawab Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ya, yang menabrak Sasuke. Eh? maksudnya yang ditabrak Sasuke itu adalah Sakura.

"Hah!?" Sasuke tercengang tak bisa berkata apapun, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, sepertinya ia sedang di introgasi.

"Jadi kau lagi yang nabrak aku?" ucap gadis itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh.. kau Haruno Sakura kan? Kau masuk kelas apa?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat sekaligus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kapan kau ganti kamera ku?" Sakura menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, nampaknya Sasuke gagal mengalihkannya.

"Hhh.." Sasuke membuang nafas asal.

"Hmmm, 4 bulan? Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura segera menggeleng mantap.

"3 bulan?"

"2 bulan?"

"1 bulan?"

"3 minggu?" tawar gadis ini bertubi-tubi namun jawabannya tetap sama 'tidak'

"2 minggu, kalau sampai kau belum menggantinya, kau akan aku hajar habis-habisan! Lagi pula _otou-san_ ku pengacara, dan _aniki_ ku polisi." ucap Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"2 minggu? 500.000 yen? Gila tuh anak! Dapat uang darimana coba?" Sasuke harus berpikir, bagaimana cara mengganti kamera Sakura yang terlindas. Agar dirinya tidak masuk penjara,

"Eh! Siapa nama mu? Hanya agar aku tidak susah untuk mencarimu!" Sakura berteriak, karena jaraknya dengan Sasuke cukup jauh. Dan ia malas mendekati Sasuke,

"Nama aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" Balas Sasuke berteriak. Dan setelah itu Sakura menghilang begitu saja.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal, dan menendang bekas kaleng minuman.

PLANG!

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KALENG KE KEPALA SAYA?! AWAS AJA YA!" suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke ini,

"Suaranya tidak asing... Ya ampun, guru Killer. Aduh, kabur!"

**.**

**.**

"Hah? Yang benar? Kamera Sakura kau yang buat hancur? Terus gimana?" komentar Naruto sambil menatap heran sahabatnya itu,

"Ya begitulah, dia minta ganti rugi." Ucap Sasuke dengan lesu,

"_Onegai.._ tolong aku, Naruto.." pinta Sasuke sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya (Author: sejak kapan kau jadi sok dramatis begitu-_-, Sasuke: sejak aku dikontrak olehmu BAKA!, Author: *pundung*),

"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik kau tanya lagi ke dia, baik-baikin dia. Biar dapat diskon, kalau bisa di diskon kan lebih mending." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kesana-kemari,

"Begitu..." sahut Sasuke,

"Eh.. aku nyontek pr punya mu ya. _Onegai.._" Pinta Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu,

"Kebiasaan! Ada tuh diatas meja bukunya." Jawab Sasuke,

"Eh. Sasuke aku bawa aja ya buku nya. Besok aku kembalikan disekolah. _JAA~_." ucap Naruto yang sudah diambang pintu dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

CKLEK!

Pintu tertutup rapat hanya ada dirinya kini seorang

**.**

**.**

Malamnya..

NYIEK

rintih sebuah ranjang setelah Sasuke itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang itu. Ekspresinya masih lesu, sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bagaimanaa cara menggantinya?" gumam Sasuke, ia bingung.. Darimana bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu, pikirnya.

"Argghhh.." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia meringkuk, menutupi badannya dengan selimut yang hangat. Angin dingin ini, membuatnya semakin sulit berpikir.

Kepalanya terasa berat, matanya sudah terpejam. Dan kini Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini sudah diambang pintu dengan muka kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Langkahnya tidak beraturan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menghampirinya, menatap bingung sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_Keep or Delete?_

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Author: _Minna_~ #Dor

Chara Naruto: *geleng-geleng*

Author: Gimana? Ceritanya menarik? Pasaran? GaJe?.. jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menyampaikan pendapat Minna-senpai semuanya. Onegaisimasu..

Sasuke: disini.. aku OOC banget!

Sakura: sama _-_

Author: hehehe_.. gomennasai. Hounto ni gomennasai_.. karena sudah membuat Sakura dan Sasuke OOC.

Sakura: memang apa alasanmu?

Author: cuman iseng. Habisnya kalau sasuke yang dingin itu menurutku udah banyak. Jadi aku buat OOC aja x3

Chara KK: WOII! Author _baka_! Kau mau kabur dari fandom Kamichama Karin HAH!?

Author: Tidak, tidak.. saya hanya..

Chara KK: APA!? *_deathglare_*

Author: Sa-saya hanya sedang.. _err. Etto_.. lagi memikirkan kelanjutannya. *nyengir*

Chara KK: *pergi gitu aja* dasar author _baka_!

Author: *_sweatdrop_*

Sakura: jadi ini fict pertamamu di Fandom Naruto?  
>author: *ngangguk-ngangguk*<p>

Sakura: oh.. *pergi juga*

Author: _Are_? Semuanya pada pergi.. *pundung*

Author: _Onegai_ .. berikan pendapat kalian mengenai fict ini. _Onegai.._

Kalau begitu _JAA_~

_Arigatou _buat yang sudah RnR. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**My love? Is.. My assistant?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & Naruto shippuden **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AR, AU, GaJe, GaNyam, Aneh, OOC, dll**

**Rate: T+ (may be)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (may be)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini sudah diambang pintu dengan muka kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Langkahnya tidak beraturan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menghampirinya, menatap bingung sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa muka mu? Kaya kertas belum disetrika aja." tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh,

"Ya ampun Sasuke… rambutmu itu. Kenapa? Kau merasa frustasi? Sini aku bantu ngerapiin." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto pun mulai beraksi..

"Awww, Naruto! Sakit BRO!" jerit Sasuke menolak apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, sedangkan Naruto tetap melakukan aksinya itu, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang menjerit kesakitan. Karena bukannya membuat rambut Sasuke menjadi rapi, Naruto malah menjamak rambut Sasuke,

"Nah.. sekarang sudah rapi." ucap Naruto,

"Rapi apanya?.. aku mala merasa rambutku makin berantakkan." sahut Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir lebar,

"Yaa.. kan maksud aku kayak gitu untuk menghibur mu." ucap Naruto,

"Ya ya ya.. terserah kau saja." sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

TENG TONG TENG TONG…

"Ahhhh! Akhirnya waktu istirahat datang juga." ucap Naruto yang dengan otomatis membuat semua orang yang ada dikelas terkekeh, kecuali Sasuke. Entah kenapa dari tadi ia hanya melamun,

"Hoi! Sasuke! Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke,

"Hn.. baiklah" sahut Sasuke pasrah.

**.**

**.**

Di kantin…

Kedua pemuda ini sedang memandangi meja-meja penuh itu dengan tatapan lesu. Kantin kini sudah penuh dengan manusia-manusia, kedua pemuda ini hanya bisa berharap ada yang mau menawari mereka tempat.

"Aduh.. bagaimana sekarang? Tidak ada tempat untuk kita." ucap Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk, kanan-kiri,

"Ya terus? Tinggal balik ke kelas aja kok repot." jawab Sasuke sambil berbalik,

"Tapi… aku kan lapar. Eh ada tempat tuh ayo!" tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke.

Mereka sudah duduk manis sekarang, menanti pesanan mereka yang belum terhidang. Tiba-tiba saja ada tamu tak diundang. Sakura dan Hinata, duduk satu meja dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Boleh kan kita duduk disini? Soalnya gak ada tempat lagi." ucap Hinata pada kedua pemuda ini. Naruto beberapa kali menyenggol tangan Sasuke entah apa sebabnya,

"Hn.." desis Sasuke yang mungkin merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya Naruto,

"Kau lagi." ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke, karena ia tidak suka jika Sasuke ada di depannya,

"Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh kalau aku disini? Kalau kalian tidak suka, tuh ada meja si Lee masih kosong dua tuh!" sahut Sasuke,

"Sasuke!" dengus Naruto,

"Apa!?" Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto kesal.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke memang lagi _badmood_ jadi, kayak gini deh." terang Naruto,

"_Daijobu_." sahut Hinata dengan anggunnya yang langsung membuat jiwa Naruto nge-_fly_,

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." ucap Sakura. Dan setelah itu ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan yang lain hanya cengo berjamaah -Naruto Hinata-, dan ada juga yang tidak perduli sama sekali -Sasuke-.

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah…

"Sakura." sapaan pemuda ini membuat gadis disebelahnya kaget. Pemuda ini tersenyum melihatkan gigi-giginya yang tertata rapi di mulutnya.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya ia masih sibuk dengan keringatnya karena sebelum ia berada didepan gerbang sekolahnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berlari-lari mengelilingi sekolah, entah apa maksudnya. Pemuda masih dengan posisi yang sama memandangi Sakura dengan senyumannya.

1 menit

2 menit

"Apa!?" Sakura sedikit risih dengan tatapan pemuda itu, ia meraih botol di tasnya lalu meneguk air mineral,

"Boleh dicicil gak bayar kamera nya?" tanya pemuda ini dengan halus, karena takut kalau-kalau ada reaksi dingin yang diberikan Sakura untuknya,

"Cicil? Hh.." ujar Sakura menoleh sedikit sambil tertawa kecil, lebih tepatnya terkekeh dan kembali meneguk sebotol air mineral yang ia genggam,

"Tidak bisa!" jawab gadis itu mantap,

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" ajak Hinata pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju karena tidak mau Sasuke memintanya lagi. Dan Sakura pergi lebih dulu dibandingkan Hinata karena masih ada yang ingin disampaikan Hinata pada Sasuke dan Naruto,

"Kami duluan ya?" ucapnya. Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke penuh kemenangan, dengan senyum kecilnya yang mempesona. Kini kedua gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang sibuk memandangi mereka.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap Naruto lesu,

"Gimana?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng menjawab,

"Ya udah. Sebaiknya kita pulang juga sekarang." ajak Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Naruto? Jam segini Sakura dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja tiba dikelas.

"Gak tau, tanya Hinata aja! Emangnya kenapa?" Naruto menengok sedikit heran dengan sahabatnya.

"Kepo!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk berjalan dari kelas ke kelas, koridor ke koridor itu, tidak didapati nya juga sosok seorang Sakura.

"Hufft, kemana sih tuh anak?" ucap pemuda ini sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sakura dari tadi.

Disisi lain.. seorang gadis sedang duduk dibawah salah satu pohon. Menatap halaman-halaman penuh tulisan itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Angin yang menerpa rambutnya menambah kesan 'cantik' pada gadis ini.

Beberapa siswa tampak memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, bahkan sudah berkali-kali lalu-lalang dihadapan gadis itu hanya untuk menatap Sakura lebih dekat.

Akhirnya pemuda ini menemukannya, menemukan Sakura yang sedang terlarut dalam bukunya.

"Sakura!" sapa Sasuke sambil duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

1 menit

2 menit

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh, menatap Sasuke aneh lalu kembali pada bukunya. Sedangkan pemuda ini tetap pada posisi yang sama, tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Apa?" akhirnya gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu ucapannya.

"Harganya boleh dikurangin kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas itu di pipi kirinya.

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

BUGH!

Buku itu tertutup rapat, tatapan Sakura lurus kedepan. Sasuke membulatkan matanya ia sedikit kaget, punggungnya saja terbentur batang pohon.

"Sekali tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Ngerti?!" ucap gadis itu menengok kepada Sasuke,

"Ayolah Sakura…" pinta Sasuke dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya, berharap kalau Sakura mau mengasihaninya,

"Tidak bisa!" ucap gadis itu dan bangkit lalu meninggalkannya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke kini menopang dagunya, berharap angin yang berhembus itu bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura seketika. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, karena angin hanyalah angin.

**SKIP TIME**

"Apa? _Baa-chan_ mau pulang kampung?" tanya pemuda ini, tidak percaya akan pernyataan Ino_ no_ _Baa-chan_ nya –Yamanaka Ino–. Jika _Baa-chan_ nya tidak ada siapa yang akan mengurusi nya? Ya.. Sakura tinggal sendiri dirumah, -ralat- berdua dengan _Baa-chan_. Ia punya kakak perempuan, tapi kakaknya kuliah di luar negeri.

"Iya Sakura-_sama _, _Baa-chan_ harus pulang ngurusi anak _Baa-chan_ yang lagi sakit." jawab _Baa-chan_. Sakura memasang tampang lemas, karena selama ini ia lebih dekat dengan _Baa-chan_ dibandingkan dengan orang tuanya sendiri.

"Udah izin sama _Kaa-san _dan _Otou-san_?" ternyata Sakura anak yang manja ia bertanya ini karena jika jawaban _Baa-chan_ 'belum' maka ia akan menelpon _Kaa-san _atau _Otou-san_ nya untuk tidak memperbolehkan _Baa-chan_ pulang. Terkesan egois,

"Sudah Sakura -_sama_." jawaban itu langsung membuat wajah Sakura murung.

"Kapan pulangnya?" tanya Sakura, berharap tidak secepat ini untuk pulang.

"Sekarang." ternyata dugaan Sakura salah, terlalu cepat untuknya.

"Cepat banget. Tidak bisa besok-besok ya?" Sakura tidak rela, berarti besok? Tidak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Kalo bisa Sakura-_sama_ cari pengganti _Baa-chan_." bukannya menjawab Ino _no Baa-chan_ malah mengusulkan hal seperti itu, Sakura tidak mau. Tidak mau karena banyak pembantu rumah tangga yang jahat dan bisa mencuri barang milik majikan nya, ketika majikan nya tidak ada dirumah. (Author: alasan yang aneh. Dasar manja!, Sakura: *pundung*).

Disisi lain..

Di tempat yang berbeda dan di waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara ia mengganti kamera Sakura? Padahal ia mampu untuk membayar itu. Hanya dengan menelpon orang tuanya, beres! Tapi, ia takut meminta uang itu dengan orang tuanya.

"Ya ampun, uang buat ngeganti kamera nya Sakura baru 10.000 yen, terus tinggal 13 hari. Dan lagi nih uang juga uang buat bayar kost-kost'an sama makan. Sekarang bagaimana uangnya gak cukup?" ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi sibuk mengoceh, sambil menghitung berapa uang yang harus ia belanjakan perhari agar menghemat. Ia berharap agar ada tawaran pekerjaan untuknya, agar bisa mendapat uang tambahan.

"Aghh! Bingung!" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

Esokkan hari nya..

"Hh.. dan pada akhirnya aku bangun dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan lagi makan juga diluar." ucap gadis ini sambil melihat ruang makan yang kosong tanpa makanan(?), Sakura.

'Bagaimana kalo aku jadikan Sasuke pelayan untuk sementara waktu? Sekalian kan buat ngeganti kamera aku. Tapi.. kasian juga dia.' Akhirnya Sakura memiliki rasa kasian pada Sasuke.

"Hnn.. sekalian buat jadi bahan praktek.." ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai. Baru saja ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, sekarang ia malah memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh,

"YOSH! Baiklah.. sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah, dan.. memulai aksi ku." gumam Sakura dengan seringaian yang semakin menjadi-jadi,

"Aku yakin.. dia pasti tidak akan menolak." sambungnya dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi dengan cepatnya kesekolah.

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah…

"Sasuke!" ucap seorang gadis, karena merasa terpanggil Sasuke pun berpaling. Dan…

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Author: Haaaah… akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya. Gimana? Makin GaJe? Tolong beri tahu saya agar saya bisa membuat yang lebih baik lagi di chap berikutnya.

Dan untuk _silent readers_ *kalo ada* mohon review nya, agar saya tahu bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki. Janganlah kau simpan didalam hati *jangan dipendam*. _ONEGAI_..

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca fict ANEH ini di chap2 ataupun chap1.

Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
